pride_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elf
The Elves are an ancient but isolationist race. Until the events of the Pride Wars they were rather happy to keep to themselves aside from occassional expansion of their territory. Their entire world was shattered with the war, and they are now a part of an alliance they do not fully believe in. None the less, they remain a proud race, and recognize that for now being connected to the other races means peace for their people. Elven History Write the first section of your page here. Elf Class Sub Classes: Acataki, Fyrosaki, Kodeki, Verenuki Alternate Classes: Muraki Hit Die: d6 Class Skills: Appraise, Craft, Diplomacy, Heal, Knowledge (Any but Religion), Perception, Profession, Sense Motive, Spell Craft Acataki Skills Only: Handle Animal, Survival Kodeki Skills Only: Bluff, Intimidate Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiencies An Elf is proficient with simple weapons, longswords and longbows. They are proficient and light armor, but not shields. Spells An Elf casts arcane spells drawn from the sorcerer/wizard spell list. An Elf must choose and prepare his spells ahead of time. To learn, prepare, or cast a spell, the Elf must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against an Elf's spell is 10 + the spell level + the Elf's Intelligence modifier. An Elf can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is given on Table :Elf. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Intelligence score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). An Elf knows every spell available to them. However, each species of Elf is restricted in what spell they know. Each elf has a list of associated schools: An Elf may ONLY prepare spells from a school associated with them OR a spell in the Universal school. Unless an Elf gains it from another class, they may never prepare a spell from another school. The following is a list of what schools are associated with what sub-species of elf: Acataki: Abjuration, Transmutation Fyrosaki: Conjuration, Evocation Kodeki: Enchantment, Illusion Verenuki: Divination, Necromancy An elf may cast arcane spells in light armor without a risk of arcane spell failure. Cantrips Elves can prepare a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, each day, as noted on Table: Elf under “Spells per Day.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. An Elf cannot prepare a spell they would not normally be able to, such as one belonging to a school they do not have access to. Elvish Gift An Elf has natural magical talent. At 1st level, they gain access to an Elvish Gift based on their sub-species. This Gift starts with a bonus of 1d6, but increases by an additional 1d6 at every even level. Acataki - Lore Masters - An Acataki adds their Elvish Gift to any Knowledge skill checks they make. Fyrosaki - Burning Soul - A Fyrosaki may make a ranged attack with a range of 100ft as a standard action. This effects all enemy in a five foot space, and deals fire damage equal to the Fyrosaki's Elvish Gift value ( DC 10 + Half the Elf's Level + The Elf's Int Modifier Reflex save for half). However, the Fyrosaki has some measure of control over the flames - for each d6 of Elvish Gift the Fyrosaki possesses, they may have this attack occupy another five foot square directly adjacent to one other square they are already attacking. The damage on each square is reduced by 1d6 for each square beyond the first. So, for example, a 20th level Fyrosaki could deal 11d6 damage to one square, 10d6 to two, 9d6 to three and so forth. Kodeki - Manipulating Mind - A Kodeki adds their Elvish Gift to any Diplomacy, Intimidate or Bluff checks they make. Verenuki - Touch of Life - A Verenuki may make a touch attack as a standard action. If it succeeds, the enemy must succeed on a DC 10 + Half the Elf's Level + The Elf's Int Modifier Fortitude save or be dealt damage equal to the Elf's Elvish Gift. The Verenuki then regains hp equal to the damage dealt this way. Alternatively, the Verenuki can touch an ally and deal damage up to their Elvish Gift to themselves to heal that much hp for their touched ally. Both forms of this Gift only work on living creatures. Intellect An Elf gains a +2 racial bonus to their Dexterity and Intelligence. Keen Senses An Elf gains a +2 racial bonus to all Perception and Sense Motive checks. In addition, whenever an Elf passes within five feet of a hidden door, they make an immediate Perception check as though they were actively searching for it. Elvish Talent Staring at 5th level, an Elf gains true arcane mastery. Whenever an Elf prepares their spells for the day, they may prepare an additional 1st level spell. This extra prepare spell is not expended when cast - an Elf may cast it an unlimited number of times per day. Whenever an Elf gains access to new levels of spells at 7th, 9th etc level, they gain the ability to prepare a single spell of a level two levels lower than their highest spell level this way in addition to all the ones before. This means that at 17th level an Elf may have a 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th and 7th level spell prepared that can all be cast ad-infinitum. The Elf can choose a different spell each day in this way - they do not need to stick with the same one. This power is incredibly potent, and is what has lead to stories of the Elves more potent abilities such as Verenuki being able to read minds at-will and Kodeki being able to make anyone into thralls with the mere sound of their voice. Alternate Class - Muraki The Muraki is an Alternate class for the Elf. They gain the following benefits and disbenefits: Hit Die: 1d10 Muraki Skills: Acrobatics, Appraise, Climb, Craft, Diplomacy, Heal, Knowledge (Any but Arcana, The Planes and Religion), Perception, Profession, Ride, Sense Motive, Swim Weapon and Armor Proficiencies: A Muraki gains proficiency with all martial weapons, medium armor, heavy armor, and shields, but not tower shields. Spells A Muraki gainst spells slots as an Elf does, but they do NOT gain a list of spells known. If a Muraki would ever gain a spell known, even via another class, they do not. This means a Muraki can never cast spells. Elvish Gift Warrior Culture - A Muraki adds their Elvish Gift as a damage bonus to the first sucessful attack they make each round. Martial Expert A Muraki gains a bonus to attack rolls equal to half their Muraki levels. This feature replaces Cantrips. Murakian Pride A Muraki cannot cast spells, but they still have the magical nature of elves traped inside of them. Rather than use it to sling spells, a Muraki uses to build their body, attaining a level of martial mastery that seems amazing to even other Elves. At 1st level, a Muraki learns to turn their innate bodily ability to great ends. At the start of each of their turns, a Muraki may choose to expend a spell slot to gain any of the following benefits: -Regain 2 hp for each level the spell slot was. -Gain a bonus to attack rolls and their CMB equal to the level the spell slot was for one round. -Gain a bonus to damage rolls equal to the level the spell slot was for one round. -Gain a bonus to their AC and CMD equal to the spell slot level for one round. -Gain a bonus to all saving throws equal to the spell slot level for one round. -Gain a bonus to all Strength, Dexterity and Constitution based skill checks equal to the spell slot level for one round. This feature replaces Elvish Talent.